islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale
Dale *'Model Type:' WW1 Monoplane Dale is a little red and yellow reckless and daring stunt plane who is Tiger Moth's merchain. He flies high and low, doing tricks to show off, and is very rude indeed. He learnt his lesson after crashing. Bio Dale arrives on Sodor to learn the rules on his flight. He didn't help with the other planes, but flying reckless. His pilot tells him to stop, and he wouldn't. He shows off and does a backflip and crashes to the bales of hay. Sir Topham Hatt tells him that he caused confusion. Back at the airport, He will follow the rules of his flight plans and earns his wings. Before the Air show after practice, Dale is feeling ill in the hangar. He had flown with over heats, he had his grinding noises on his wings and the rudder is out of whack. He had to wait till the mechanic fixes him while he starts doing his tricks. Persona Dale is a two-toned monoplane who was yellow in front and red in the middle and back. He loves to fly stunts and loves to fly reckless. He was also trying to do some flight training before he could earn his wings. His stunts are the barrel roll, upside-down flying, loop the loop and zig-zaggings. His reckless tricks are left and right, left and right, flip upside-down and rightside-up, and crash land on the ground. Basis Dale is based on a Wedell-Williams Model 44 Monoplane. By 1931, Wedell, his builder had turned his attention back to the original We-Will and after a rebuild using the lessons learned in building the We-Winc and the We-Will Jr. attained an acceptable level of performance. This version was named the "Model 44". When mated with a Pratt & Whitney Wasp Jr. engine, the design's true potential began to be realized. That year, the "44" placed second at the National Air Races. Soon after the '31 Nationals, Wedell began rebuilding the 44 and the We-Winc as well as taking a contract to build a Model 44 for the famous aviator Roscoe Turner. On the second test flight of Turner's Model 44, the left wing experienced a structural failure and was destroyed in the ensuing crash. Piloting the aircraft himself, Wedell parachuted to safety. After this incident, the assistance of Howard Barlow, an aeronautical engineer, was obtained in the redesign of the wings. The second Turner racer was built with the new wing design and proved to be an exceptional performer. The other two Model 44s were rebuilt according to the new wing specification as test pilots had noted wing vibrations in both aircraft previously. These three aircraft went on to dominate air racing for the next several years. Model 44s were raced in 1932, 1933 and 1934 Bendix Trophy races, as well as the 1934 Thompson and Shell Trophy. In September 1933 at the International Air Race in Chicago, the 44 piloted by Wedell set the new world speed record of 305.33 miles per hour. Flying a 44, Doug Davis won the 1934 Bendix Trophy, but crashed and was killed while leading the Thompson Trophy Race on September 3, 1934. Roscoe Turner won the Thompson Trophy in a 44 with a different engine, while J. A. Worthen placed third, also in a 44. Livery Dale is painted yellow in the quarter front. His body was colored red on the back. He has black wings. Appearences Television Series * Series 4: Overflown Jeremy (heard on the radio) * Series 6: Dale Earns His Wings, Dale's Flying Stunts At The Air Show, The Gala-Kite Festival (cameo) * Series 7: Supersonic Dale Voice Actors * Charlie Day (Series 4, onwards) Trivia * He has a yellow propeller on his nose. * In Season 6, Dale has a double windshield frame. * In Season 7, Dale has lights on the side of his wings, a single windshield frame and sidelights. * In the CGI Series, Dale has red wings with two yellow trimmings in each side of his wing. He may have a CGI face. Gallery CIMG9389.jpg|Dale's Series 6 Model Island of Sodor Chronicles Promos 002.jpg|Dale's Series 7 Model 3295064.jpg|Dale's Prototype Category:Non Rail Vehicles Category:Airplanes